Little Lord Goldilocks
by yuuli
Summary: Goldilocks.....KKM style!


Title: Little Lord Goldilocks

Author: yuuli

Story Summary: A modified story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, the young Wolfram as the Goldilocks of this story, and makes havoc in the castle!

Author Notes: This fanfic is well the idea of my friend! He wanted to make a fanfic with a little touch of my "magic" he says. This fanfic is a little weird 'coz some of the writings here can be a little exaggerated much. And if you are thinking where in the world I got the some of the "ideas" please blame my best friend for that if he doesn't mind. Actually haye doesn't have a mind of his own! Please write all you want to say.

PS: I really don't much know a lot about KKM, I only know some of it ok?

"Bye Wolfy! I promise we'll come back soon" Lady Celi said her goodbyes to her dear young Wolfram. She, Conrad and Gwendal were going off somewhere for a little treaty with some neighboring country.

"Bye Mommy!!!" Wolfram said waving his little hand. He was left with the maids. Anissina went on a day off so she couldn't baby-sit the brat. If you're thinking babysitting him is a piece of cake, well you're wrong! It's like babysitting a wild tiger without a cage! Believe me I've been there, my brother is a pain

"Lord Wolfram please, put those down, you are already making a mess!" Wolfram is already making havoc in the palace, starting with Gwendal's office. He has been scattering all of the documents, all of the stuffed animals are everywhere and some are even torn.

"But I want to play in big brother's office, maybe when I get bored"

"Okay but please don't make a mess, your brother will be very angry when he comes back"

"Don't worry it's already boring here"

/Oh dear I hope the General won't be that mad/

Well Little Lord Goldilocks walked towards her mother's bedroom, there he messed all of her mother's make-up, and he even placed some on face. He actually looked hideous beyond all belief. There were lipstick on his cheeks, splashes of mascara under hi chin and some eye shadow on his nose and powder all over his face try to imagine that. The spoiled Goldilocks of Shin Makoku, left broken bottles and make-up cases, and splashes of nail polish and powder scattered all over. A/N: Man, imagine your room being like that!

Well while the maids were resting, Wolfram just continued his reign of havoc in the castle to the highest level by, well would you believe he could place the castle into ruins by Anissina's invention? A/N: Well it won't be such harm right? Well you're wrong! He's a brat and y'all know it! Well maybe the destruction of the palace is a little exaggerating but I haven't got anything to think about, anyways...

Little Goldilcks went to Anissina's office where all of her dangerous inventions were placed. "I hope Anissina wouldn't mind if I could play with some of her inventions," he said in an very innocent manner. He got hold on one strange untested invention. Well I hope you all know what will happen next, he turned it on and good thing no one was hurt because the invention was untested but it did leave a mess "It's so boring here! Is anything here that is not boring? If only they were here, then I won't be bored right now," Wolfram complained.

Well look at the bright side, only Anissina's room was the only one that got well destroyed!

" Uh-oh, I almost got hurt! Good thing it doesn't affect me."

A/N: I got a little carried away with some things, but hey it's only fictional right?

Wolfram locked himself in his room. The maids wasn't able to hear the blast. They were

just well, talking and chatting.

He took a rest inside his room after making the castle a total mess, well after that the victims of the Goldilocks of Shin Makoku arrived. Well they all went to the rooms where the bulldozer destroyed. Gwendal was shocked and really got a boiling head seeing the mess and all the stuffed animals that he worked were ripped apart. Lady Celi went inside her room and froze to see the mess of her make-up all around. Anissina screamed seeing her room destroyed! Her inventions were all destroyed and nothing was left except for one.

They all went out to find out what happened but Lady Celi first went and searched for her little destructive Wolfram. Gwendal went to Wolfram's room it was locked but he was able to open it. He found Wolfram resting on his bed, and he also found ou that he was the one who made the messes because he was covered with make-up, stuffing and a full-time mess.

Anissina and Lady Celi found Wolfram on his bed. They woke him up and what happened was at first Wolfram was clueless of what was going on. "Mommy you're home!" He hugged his mother and kissed her at the cheek.

"Wolfram what did you do to my office?!" Gwendal roared

"Now Gwendal calm down, he is just a little boy. Why don't you just calm down, ok?" Lady Celi pleaded to his son to make sure he won't scare the boy.

"Now Wolfram, what did you do to our rooms? It's a total mess! Especially mine" Anissina asked.

"I was just having fun that's all, I thought that when I played inside your rooms I won't feel bored, besides, I miss you all."

"Really?" all of them were actually surprised to hear the boy's reaction of them leaving him.

"Yeah, I miss big brother playing with me using all his stuffed animals, I miss mommy hugging me and taking me to her room to play, and I also miss Anissina telling me stories and showing me all of her inventions, I miss all of those."

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I guess leaving you behind was really a bad idea"

"I'm really sorry that I raised my voice to you, I didn't realize that you would actually miss me and all of those things we usually do when I don't have anything to do" Gwendal said hugging his brother

"I'm sorry too, I should have spend my day off entertaining you while your mother and brothers were away" Anissina said patting Wolfram's head.

"Wolfy, we promise we will try to be with you and try not to leave you behind" Lady Celi promised to her little Wolfram.

Wolfram answered their apologies with a very cute smile. Lady Celi took Wolfram to the baths to wash all of those mess on his face. After that Wolfram spent his day with her mother, Gwendal and Anissina.

FIN

Author's notes: Please don't kill me I was just doing the fanfic that my friends insisted me to do so if you have anything against me just send it through email so the next one will be better. Besides, it's just my first "published fanfic. And since it's my first published fanfic it means I already have other fanfics for all of you to read and enjoy. I hope you would!


End file.
